


Three of a Kind

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:</p>
<p>Pre-series. Beckett and Royce are occasional fuckbuddies. They pick up Jenny at a bar one night and take her to his place where they have a no holds barred three-way. They fuck all night. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is 4 chapters; I will post a chapter a day.

Kate Beckett was very excited. Royce had issued a challenge to her – he wanted her to find a woman who was willing to have sex with both of them. And here they were, in a nice little bar not too far from his apartment. They’d had drinks here before, so they had a feeling they could find someone willing. 

They both knew it wasn’t wise for them to keep sleeping together since he was her training officer, but they justified it by saying it wasn’t a relationship, it was just sex. She figured being fuckbuddies with Royce was better than having one night stands. At least she knew him and knew he was safe. 

And the sex was fucking amazing. Mike might be a lot older than she was, but he had the stamina of a young guy. And he was hung like a horse. Even when they weren’t together, she could get herself off just thinking about what he could do with his cock. Plus, he was a guy that gave as good as he got in the oral department. There were nights he gave her multiple orgasms just with his mouth, teeth and tongue. And for good measure, he’d give her a few with his cock in her pussy or her ass. Sometimes she wished he would let them have a true relationship, but she knew he wasn’t interested. 

He had thrown out the challenge after they had fucked themselves silly. For a change, they were in her bed. So maybe that explained why she was chatty. He walked back into her bedroom with just a towel slung across his hips, and he was getting dressed to leave. She was feeling mellow after the fucking he had given her and for some reason, she told him about her first times – her first kiss, her first fuck with a guy, her first with a woman, her first threesome. His ears pricked up when she mentioned the threesome. 

“A threesome, huh? What was the combination?” he smirked as he asked.

“Me, a guy, and a girl. That was my first one. Then I had one with my college roommate and another girl. To this day, I’m not sure which one was better,” she laughed as she watched his eyebrows go all the way up to his hairline.

“Want to do another one? With me and a girl?”

“Hmmmm. Maybe. Might depend on the girl!” He laughed at her but then got a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Beckett, I dare you. I dare you to go to a bar with me and pick up a girl to have a threesome with us! Are you up for it?”

“Maybe the question should be if you’re up for it!” She laughed at his reaction – he pulled off the towel and showed her his erection. “Fuck, Royce, do you have to leave? Let’s not waste that!” She sat up near the edge of the bed and he walked over. She put both hands on his cock, and moved them around. She licked the crown like it was an ice cream cone; she even hummed a “yum” as she licked. 

He was a big fan of her blow jobs – she hadn’t yet managed to deep throat him, but he loved that she tried to every time. And he really loved when she hummed as she worked on his dick; the vibrations really added something extra. He felt his climax moving through his body and he warned her, and stated to pull his cock out of her mouth but she wouldn’t let him. And when the spurts of come shot out of his dick, she swallowed it all. Then she looked up at him and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Fuck, she was hot. And he wasn’t good for her, but he couldn’t stop. He pulled his now softened cock out of her mouth and got dressed. “I’ll call you and we’ll figure out when we can work on this threesome project, okay kid?” he asked as he left her bedroom. 

Kate had grabbed her robe and was walking out of the room behind him. “Yeah, Royce, call me.” Damn, she hated that she wanted more with him than being fuckbuddies. But she knew he wasn’t going to give her more. He kissed her cheek and walked out her door. She closed it, locked it and went to take a bath with a glass of wine and the latest Richard Castle book. 

Sometime around noon Royce called and suggested that they have drinks at the bar near his place. “And Operation Threesome is in place tonight, kid!” She laughed as she hung up the phone. She decided to wear her tightest pair of jeans and a simple white tee shirt. She threw her favorite red leather jacket over her shirt, made sure she had everything she needed, and headed off to meet Royce at the bar. 

Her body tingled with anticipation as she opened the door. She and Royce really liked this place – nothing fancy, the beers were cheap and cold, and the people were nice. And a big part of the tingling was the thought that they were going to try to find someone to join them in bed. A female someone. She wondered if she would just be watching Mike fuck the other person or if she would get to fuck her too. And the thought of watching Mike was exciting, but the thought that the other woman would get to watch Mike have sex with her was exciting too. 

She needed a moment or two for her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the bar, but as soon as they did, she saw Mike sitting at a table sipping from a mug of beer. Her glass was there waiting for her along with an almost full pitcher. She sauntered over to the table and dropped into the seat. Mike didn’t even ask, he just filled her glass. She raised it in a silent salute and took a big gulp. A little liquid courage never hurt. 

“So any possibles?” she asked him with a smirk. 

“Yeah, one. See the pretty blonde sitting alone at the bar? Maybe you should go talk to her and invite her for a drink,” her training officer replied. 

Kate looked over and saw who he was talking about. She was pretty and petite. Might be interesting to see her next to Royce. Kate simply nodded at him, took another sip from her glass, and walked over to the bar. She sat down next to their target and simply said, “Hi. I’m Kate.”

The blonde lifted her head, smiled, and said, “Jenny. Nice to meet you,” and held out her hand for Kate to shake. She was dressed for a night on the town in a mini skirt and tight top. 

“So why are you sitting at a bar all alone on a Saturday night? Oh my god, that was so cheesy!” Kate laughed. Jenny laughed with her.

“I’ll answer it anyway. My friends went clubbing, and it’s no fun when you’re the only one not paired up. So I decided to have a drink and go home,” the blonde said. 

“Don’t go home. Come join me and my – well, the guy I sleep with – for a beer,” Kate could see her description of Royce intrigued her. “Yeah, we work together and we sleep together. He’s an interesting guy; come join us!” 

Somehow, that worked. Jenny slid off the barstool and followed Kate over to the table where Royce sat. She performed the introductions; Royce was his usual charming self. The waitress walked over and they asked for another glass and some food. Royce indicated the seat next to him, and Jenny sat down. Kate was careful to make sure Jenny was between them, and she pulled her seat as close to Jenny as she could. 

Royce had taken Jenny’s hand and was stroking the palm. Kate could see that it was doing something to Jenny, even if she was trying to pretend it wasn’t. Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Now Jenny stopped trying to pretend she was getting aroused. Kate decided to join in; she put her hand on Jenny’s knee and moved it upwards. Royce must have realized what Kate was doing because he put his hand on Jenny’s other knee. 

Now Kate could hear him. “Jenny, I like you. I think Kate likes you too. Do you like us?” Jenny swallowed and nodded “yes”. “Good,” he continued, “we’d like to take you back to my place and have sex with you. Would you like to have sex with us?” Again, Jenny could do no more than nod. 

By now, Kate had her hand on Jenny’s upper thigh; she was very close to her pussy. Kate moved her hand a little bit and found the wet patch on Jenny’s panties. “Royce,” she whispered, “she’s wet. She’s very wet,” and then her finger made its way inside. Jenny nearly jumped off the seat, but Royce’s hand on her thigh kept her from falling. 

Kate moved her finger through Jenny’s cunt, gathering up as much moisture as she could. She found her clit and rubbed it gently. Royce was moving his fingers in Jenny now too; he inserted a thick finger inside her. Jenny moaned quietly as Kate and Royce finger fucked her under the table. Kate could tell that Jenny was close, so she pressed her finger on her clit and Jenny came. Royce took his hand out of Jenny’s pussy and licked his finger. “Very sweet. Why don’t you ladies go freshen up while I pay our tab? If Jenny wants to join us, we’ll leave very soon.” 

Kate helped Jenny stand up and they walked to the bathroom. Luckily, there was no-one else inside, so they were able to talk freely. “Fuck, Kate, I’ve never done something like that. Are you two always like this?” Kate laughed as she washed her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“No, we’ve been keeping things quiet. We could get in trouble if our boss ever found out. But we saw you and well, things happened. Jenny, you can back out now if you want to. We’ll get you a cab and that will be the end of it. But I hope you still want to do this. You’re beautiful and sexy and I think you’ll enjoy yourself. Trust me when I say that once you see what’s under everything, you’ll be impressed!” 

Jenny looked intrigued and said, “Well, if what we did out there is only a taste of what‘s to come, I want in! And you’ll be joining in, right? I want to pay you back for that orgasm you gave me!” Now it was Jenny’s turn to laugh. She was open to all kinds of experiences, and she had a feeling this would be one for the ages.


	2. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new friends start their relationship.

The three new friends walked to Royce’s apartment and were soon inside. He turned on a few lights in the living room and the two ladies went to sit on the couch while he went off to get some beer. When he returned, he handed one to each of them and they each took a sip. He went to sit down on the couch, once again with Jenny between them. Kate could see Jenny gather herself and she was the first to talk.

“So how do we do this?” Kate and Royce looked at each other and laughed. Jenny blushed a bit and said, “You know what I mean!” But even she had to laugh a bit, and that relaxed her. She took a big gulp of the beer and put the bottle down on the table. “I don’t know threesome etiquette at all!” she added with a giggle. Royce laughed and drank some beer. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t think Emily Post ever wrote about it!”

Jenny jumped up from the couch. “Well then, I have an idea. You two have seen each other naked, but you haven’t seen me naked. So why don’t I get undressed?”

Kate and Mike looked at each other and grinned. Mike answered for both of them, “Sure, go ahead. And then we’ll see what happens next!”

Jenny reached behind her and unsnapped her skirt while wiggling her hips a little. Then she unzipped the zipper very slowly. She turned around and wiggled her hips until her skirt slid down her legs. Since she was wearing a thong, they could see her ass cheeks and Mike let out a wolf whistle. She turned around to face them and put her hands on the hem of her top. She raised it and they got a view of her navel ring. As she lifted it over her head, they could see her pink satin bra. And could see that her nipples had tightened into little points. 

Kate couldn’t just sit there anymore; she jumped up and started to undress herself too. She did need a little help from Jenny to get her jeans off since they were so tight, and she rewarded her with a kiss. But there was nothing sweet about that kiss; it was hard and hot and Jenny moaned loudly.

Mike loved the view – a tall brunette in purple lace and a petite blonde wearing pink satin. He could feel his pants getting tighter, but he decided to wait to take them off. He didn’t want to miss a minute of this. As he watched, they broke off the kiss and Kate took off her bra so Jenny took her own off as well. He almost could feel his dick getting harder as Kate began to kiss Jenny again. Fuck, these two would make a dead man get a boner. He cursed as he watched Kate play with Jenny’s boobs. “Fuck, Kate, tell me what those feel like!”

“Maybe you should join us and feel them for yourself, Mike. Maybe you should come over here so you can feel how soft they are. And now I am going to taste them, Mike. Don’t you want to know what they taste like?”

He growled as he stood up. He stalked over to where they were standing. Jenny was watching him and she saw the bulge in his jeans. When he got close to them, she cupped him and he nearly jumped. “I like that package, buddy. Want to show it to me?” she said with a smirk. Mike turned to look her in the eye as he undid the button on his jeans and quickly lowered the zipper. He pushed them down to his ankles, toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Jenny could now see the tent his prick made in his boxers. 

But before she could do anything, Kate pushed the boxers down and Jenny got her first view of his cock. “Holy shit, that is amazing! Kate, you were right, I am impressed,” she said as she wrapped her hand around it. It was fully erect and Jenny’s hands did not fit around it. She dropped to her knees and she kissed the tip. She moved her hands around the base and then up and down the shaft. And then she sucked most of it into her mouth, licking the underside. 

Mike was enjoying Jenny’s blow job, but he wanted to get more comfortable, so he pulled his cock out of her mouth. “Sweetheart, let’s go over to the couch,” and she nodded. He helped her stand up and he turned to look at Kate. “You gonna join us, kid?” he said. She smirked and walked over to the couch, and then she took off her panties. He almost drooled as he saw her and when he heard the noises coming from his other side, he turned and saw that Jenny was also nude. “Fuck!” was all he could manage. Kate put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him until he was sitting on the couch. 

Kate and Jenny grinned at each other, got down to their knees and went right for his cock. Since Kate hadn’t had a taste tonight, Jenny handed it to her while she licked his balls. First Kate licked around the crown, and then she sucked on the head because she knew that drove Royce crazy. Then she handed it to Jenny, who sucked it in and then started to bob up and down on it. Kate sucked on his balls. When Jenny went to hand off his cock to her, Kate shook her head no, and Jenny realized what she wanted to do. Kate licked one side while Jenny licked the other. When they met at the crown, they shared his cock and kissed each other at the same time.

Royce’s hips arched off the couch but he soon got himself under control. The double blow job continued for a while and he enjoyed every minute of it. He noticed that Kate had a hand in her pussy and soon Jenny did too. He could feel his climax moving through his body and he pulled his cock out of Kate’s mouth. “Get ready, I’m coming!” Jenny and Kate looked at him as he took his cock in hand. As the come blasted out of his cock, he aimed it first at Kate’s boobs and then at Jenny’s. Kate grabbed his cock and pointed it at her mouth. A big blast of it landed in her mouth, and she turned to Jenny. She opened her mouth to let the come drip out and Jenny opened her mouth to receive it. Watching them share his come made him shoot more and this time it landed on Jenny’s face. She stuck her tongue out so she could lick it off her face and she shared it with Kate who swallowed. “Fuck, Kate!” he said as he sat back on the couch. 

Kate and Jenny didn’t even look his way; they were kissing each other. Jenny pushed Kate down on her back and turned herself around so her pussy was over Kate’s face. She started to suck on Kate’s pussy as Kate sucked on hers. She inserted a finger into Kate, and Kate did the same. “Damn, Kate, you taste great! And oh fuck, touch my clit, please touch my clit. Make me come, please make me come!”

Kate was licking Jenny everywhere her tongue could reach. She had a finger in her pussy but she hadn’t touched Jenny’s clit yet. Jenny was moaning and cursing at her to touch it, but Kate was having too much fun teasing her to do what she asked. Jenny was using her tongue to talk, but her fingers were all over Kate’s cunt. Kate thought she was focusing on her clit hoping that Kate would do the same. Kate figured she had teased Jenny enough, so she sucked on her clit and that was all Jenny needed to come. 

As soon as Kate sucked on her bundle of nerves, Jenny came hard. She knew she owed Kate an orgasm – after all, this was the second one Kate had given her tonight – so she pinched Kate’s clit and that made Kate go over the edge. Jenny swallowed as much of Kate’s come as she could, then she rolled off Kate’s body. 

Royce had watched the sixty-nine from the couch. At first he just sat there and watched, but he soon started stroking his cock. He soon was ready for more action, but he soon as hell didn’t want to fuck them on the couch. “Ladies, that was amazing! Anyone want to join me in bed?” He got up off the couch and walked down the hall. 

Jenny helped Kate up off the floor, and they followed Royce to his bedroom. Kate detoured to the bathroom, leaving Jenny to walk behind Mike. Jenny couldn’t help thinking his ass was almost as magnificent as his cock. She giggled as she walked behind him and said, “I like that ass, Mike! But I really like your cock. Are you going to fuck me with it?” Mike’s laughter was his only response.


	3. Challenge Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threesome continues

By the time Kate entered the bedroom, Mike and Jenny were rolling around on the bed. She stood there and watched as first Jenny, and then Mike was on top. She also enjoyed the difference in body types – Jenny’s perky ass as opposed to Mike’s hard one. She started to play with her breasts, tugging on the nipples until they were hard. She moved her hands down her body until she reached her clit. She rubbed it gently as she watched Mike and Jenny kiss. She must have made some kind of noise because Mike broke off the kiss and looked over at her. 

“Hey kid, get that ass over here. This is supposed to be a threesome, right?” Jenny giggled as she wiggled her hips. Mike flipped them over again so that she was on top and smacked her ass. Kate walked over to the bed and was soon kneeling next to them. Jenny gave Mike another kiss, and then rolled off his body. Mike got up on his elbows and then sat all the way up. He kissed Kate and then pushed her down next to Jenny. “Spread your legs, ladies. I want to taste some pussy,” he said with a growl as he got off the bed. He helped them arrange themselves so he could easily go from pussy to pussy with their legs dangling off the edge of the bed. 

Kate was closer, so he licked her first. He flattened his tongue and licked around her entrance. He let his tongue lightly flick her clit, and Kate moaned. But before she could do anything else, he moved over to Jenny’s pussy and licked it slowly. He had noticed that Jenny liked to do things quickly, and he wanted to tease her a little bit. But he also wanted her to have a good time (because maybe she’d do this again), so he started to lick a little faster. He could tell she liked this because she told him so. 

“That’s it Mike, lick me there. Again. Oh and again! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mike licked her few more times, and then switched back to Kate. This time, he put his lips over her and sucked hard. His tongue hit her clit and Beckett came with a drawn out wail. His mouth was flooded with her come. He looked up at her, his face shiny from it. Jenny went up on her elbows and said, “Do that to me, please! I want to come like that!” He looked at Kate and saw that she was okay so he repeated the move on Jenny. She was right; she came just like Kate, even wailing like Kate did. And he got another mouthful of come. He stood up, stroked his cock a few times, and came with a shout. He didn’t aim at all, but most of it landed on both of the ladies. He grinned as they both rubbed it into their bodies.

Kate sat up and grabbed his cock and slowly sucked it into her mouth. Damn, he would never get tired of how great that felt. And now a second set of lips were around his balls. This was amazing. Who needed a little blue pill when two beautiful women were sucking on his cock? They were handing it back and forth and then they licked it together. He knew he’d be hard again in no time, and he was. This time, he wanted to fuck – no more licking or sucking for him. 

“Alright, ladies, who am I fucking first? Kate, do I fuck our guest? Or Jenny, do you want to see what Kate and I like to do to each other?”

Kate spoke up first. “I think Emily Post would tell us that guests go first. Fuck her, Mike. Fuck her hard!”

So Royce went up on the bed, grabbed Jenny by the legs, and thrust his cock into her just like that. Jenny moaned loudly so Kate went to her side and kissed her passionately on the lips. She reached down and played with Jenny’s breasts, tugging on the nipples. She stopped kissing Jenny so she could watch Royce pound her with his cock. He wasn’t doing anything fancy; it was a simple fucking. But that didn’t seem to bother Jenny at all. If the noises she was making were any indication, she was enjoying herself very much. 

Kate didn’t just sit and watch as Mike was fucking Jenny. She had her fingers in her pussy and she was rubbing her clit. But then she caught Jenny’s eye and she went closer to the couple. Jenny looked at her and said, “Come here, Kate. Come here and sit on my face!” Kate felt like she had no choice so she did as Jenny asked; she put her knees on either side of Jenny and put her pussy right over her mouth. Jenny instantly began to lick her slowly. Kate’s hands went right to her breasts. Mike looked at her and grinned as she leaned over to kiss him. 

Jenny was in heaven; she had a cock in her pussy, driving her closer to a climax while she had a pussy right above her lips. She could hear Mike and Kate kissing and the kissing stopped. She felt a pair of soft hands playing with her breasts while a thick finger flicked her clit. She stopped licking Kate for a minute so she could moan as her orgasm got closer and closer. Mike must have realized what was happening to her because he pushed down on her clit and that was all she needed. Kate moved off her body and she screamed as she came. 

“That was beautiful, Jenny!” Mike said. “Now it’s your turn, Kate,” he said as he watched Kate get up on her hands and knees. He went over to the bedside table for a condom and the lube, and he lubed up his fingers and put the condom on his cock. He knew what Kate wanted: his cock in her ass. As he let the lube drop on her ass, she hissed between her teeth. She always reacted like that when he “forgot” to warm it up first. He laughed as he inserted a finger to the knuckle and moved it around. She wasn’t hissing anymore; in fact, she was moaning. He put a second finger in and he knew she was ready for his cock. He took his cock in hand, put it at her back entrance and pushed it in slowly. He and Kate had done this before, so she knew to relax so his cock could get all the way in. Kate moaned deep in her throat as he entered her. 

While Royce was preparing Kate’s ass for his cock, Jenny had come back to earth. She had lost count of how many orgasms she’d had tonight. And now she was up close and personal as a guy was fucking a girl in the ass. She had never done that, and she wondered how it felt. Maybe Mike would fuck her in the ass if she asked. Meanwhile, Kate’s boobs were swinging with the force of Mike’s thrusts. Jenny went to sit up near them so she could touch them. She loved having her breasts played with, and she thought Kate would like that too. She reached a hand out to capture a swinging globe, and rubbed the nipple before pinching it.

“Oh fuck! Jenny, keep doing that; it feels great! And Mike, don’t stop. Please don’t stop!” Kate was overwhelmed with the sensations of having sex with two people. Especially since both of them were touching her in all the right ways. Mike’s cock was doing great things and Jenny knew exactly what to do to Kate’s nipples. She moaned again, which seemed to inspire Jenny to pinch her nipple hard. And it seemed to inspire Mike to scream out, “Fuck, Kate, I’m coming!” He pulled out of her ass, took off the condom and shot his come all over her ass. Jenny let go of her boob, and moved to her pussy. Mike’s come was everywhere, so Jenny put her fingers through it, smearing it all over her pussy. She then pinched her clit and Kate came with a scream. 

Mike fell to his side. Since he was holding Kate around the waist, she landed on top of him. They both were breathless and their hearts were pounding. Jenny was the only one who was able to talk at that minute. “That was incredible to watch! Fuck, you two are something else,” the blonde said. Kate and Mike just looked at each other and laughed. “Mike, can you do that to me? Fuck me in the ass, I mean.” Jenny knew she was babbling but she couldn’t stop.


	4. Challenge Exceeded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

“Jenny, sweetheart, if you want me to I will, but I need to stop for a bit, okay?” He grinned at her enthusiasm. He looked over at Kate, and she got the message.

“He might need a rest, but I don’t. Come over here, Jenny,” and she laughed as Jenny jumped up and came over closer to her. “Eat me, baby!” Jenny didn’t need another word; she kissed her way down Kate’s body until she got to her pussy. She kissed her clit, which made Kate put her hands on her head and push her mouth up into her center. Jenny licked Kate’s slit from top to bottom and up again. She swirled her tongue around and around her clit, and then she inserted two fingers inside. She was looking for her g-spot and she moved her fingers until she found it. She stopped licking for a moment and tickled that special spot. Kate wailed as she came, and she squirted all over Jenny’s hand. Jenny sat up and grinned at Kate. 

Mike had watched the action between his two bed mates and felt his cock twitch. Damn, Jenny was amazing. And she had asked to be fucked in the ass. Today was his lucky day. He watched as Jenny put some fingers in Kate and stared at the spot. He had a feeling he knew what Jenny was doing. Now he put a hand on his cock and stroked it up and down. Oh, fuck. She did it – she got Kate to squirt. “Fuck, that was hot!” he exclaimed. He got up on his knees and went over to Jenny. He was glad he had grabbed more than one condom and he quickly put the second one on his cock. The lube was nearby and he spread some all over Jenny’s asshole. 

Jenny had gone back to licking Kate when she felt Mike drop some lube on her. Even if she had asked for this, she couldn’t help tensing up a little. Mike could feel her reaction, so he gently inserted his finger into her ass. “Jenny, I can stop. You don’t have to do this,” he told her. “It’s fine with me. Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“It’s okay, Mike, I want to do that. Please do it!” Once Jenny had given him the okay, he took his finger out and then slowly put two inside her. He wiggled them around a bit, spreading her ass a little more. As he was doing that, Jenny had stopped licking Kate and Kate had Jenny’s head in her lap. Kate was rubbing her breasts as Mike took his fingers out and slowly inserted his cock in. Jenny let out the breath she had been holding and panted as Mike’s cock made its way into her ass. Mike got it all the way in, and gave Jenny a moment to adjust, and then he started to move. He knew he wouldn’t last too long; he hoped Jenny would be okay with that. He noticed that Kate had moved to Jenny’s pussy and was rubbing her clit. He could feel his orgasm building behind his balls, and so he pulled all the way out, pulled off the condom and once again, shot his come all over someone’s ass. 

Kate had been watching and knew when Royce was going to come. At almost that exact moment, she pinched Jenny’s clit and she wailed and collapsed onto the bed. The last bit of come leaked out of the tip of his penis, and he also collapsed onto the bed. Kate put her fingers on her own clit and rubbed it until she came too. She looked at her two partners and noticed they were both asleep. She decided to join them, so she went on her side and promptly fell asleep. Once again, Jenny was in the middle. 

Jenny was the first one awake the next morning. She was able to get off the bed without waking either one and quietly went into the bathroom. She walked down the hall to the living room and gathered up her clothing and got dressed. She left the apartment and figured she’d never see either of them again.

But life is funny. Little did she know when she started dating a cop that one of his partners would turn out to be Kate. They didn’t give anything away but one day at the Old Haunt, when everyone else was off playing pool they shared a giggle over that long ago night. And when Mike Royce was murdered, she and Kate cried together one night after Kate went to California and arrested the person responsible. But they also laughed together remembering how much fun they had that night.


End file.
